


雪

by easysugar



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easysugar/pseuds/easysugar
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Kudos: 5





	雪

1.  
妮查·约塔拉里克十八岁，正是伤春悲秋的年纪。她独自来到韩国，身无长物，韩语仅能勉强应付日常交流。她打数份零工以支付水电费用，空闲时分便闭门不出，窗帘拉紧，循环播放The Neighbourhood的第一张专辑。孤独不能压垮她，但她过于感性，即使晴朗无忧的日子里，她在廉价的出租屋中弹电子琴，也会扑簌簌流下泪来。

她在来到韩国的半年后遇见赵美延。那时是初冬，天已经很冷，凌冽的风扑在脸上宛如刀割，呼吸时仿佛有刀扎进肺里。低温将她塑造成一个于异国他乡的街道上瑟瑟发抖的年轻人，尽管她对此有所准备，防寒措施让她看起来像个移动衣橱，冷风仍呼呼地席卷她。她慢慢地沿着人行道行走，犹豫着是即刻回家还是用闲暇时间散步。

这段空出来的时间在计划之外，照常理她应身着制服，对着便利店的客人笑脸相迎。十分钟前她收到调班的短讯，工作换至明日。于是她摘下刻有“米妮”二字的胸牌，攥着多余的时间受寒风侵袭，内心空空荡荡、不知所措。

购物袋的重量实实在在地压住手心，跟随地心引力的号召缓慢下沉，她买了几个面包，更多的是水。冲动消费与面包香气有效缓解计划打乱后带来的失落感，也断绝了她在外闲逛的念头。米妮快速眨眼，把购物袋抱在怀里，解放被勒出痕迹的左手，一步步挪向车站。

于某个时刻，暖黄色的街灯一盏接一盏地点亮，直至路的尽头。现在还不到晚上，天幕灰蒙蒙一片，米妮感到新奇。她不常看见这番光景，每当她打完工走进寒冷冬夜，最先抓住她视线的总是闪烁的霓虹灯，大大小小的光晕衬得黑夜生机勃勃。明亮而冰冷，米妮喜欢这点，仿佛太阳沉到海里，天空褪去白与蓝，盘踞于城市之下的阴冷巨兽才得以睁开眼睛。街灯是预兆，她抿嘴想道，夜晚正以前所未有的速度到来。

她把目光投向车站旁的树，枯叶大多落到地上，枝头已是光秃秃一片，却有零星的叶片卡在树桠间。她盯着边缘露出的叶片出神，肩头被人轻拍，一个戴鸭舌帽的年轻女孩站在她身侧。

“你的东西掉了。”

她的声音几乎湮没在冬日的风里，米妮没捕捉到全部信息，她余光瞥见掉落地面的面包，猜出了对方说的话。她说了谢谢后便弯腰去捡，遗憾想到面包已完全变冷，这一分神使她未把握好平衡，接着引发连锁反应，水瓶从购物袋的边缘掉出来，滚向别处。于是那女孩蹲下来帮忙，拾起停止滚动的水瓶递给她。接过水瓶时窘迫牢牢抓紧米妮，她不得不忽略这种不适，她更用力地道歉道谢。对方回以友善的笑。

再次起身前她们交换了名字，赵美延是先自我介绍的那位，米妮忘却了对方开口的时机。回过神时这名字已滚过她的舌尖，她磕磕绊绊地跟着对方复述一遍，就如时光倒退半年，她再次成为对韩语一窍不通的异乡人。

“赵美延。”她重复。

被叫到名字的人眯起眼微笑，压在米妮肩头的不安与窘迫逐渐变轻，她无意识地咬住口腔内壁，胃里似乎打了结，但感觉不坏。赵美延九七年生，与她同年，这身份极大地安抚她，同时涌起一股亲近对方的热望。米妮自诩不属于内向者，但她害怕分离，因此极少主动与他人建立联系。赵美延特殊在何处？米妮无从得知，她大可摆出一大堆理由：同龄人，声音好听，亲切，漂亮，诸如此类，然而这些都无法说服她。她怀抱隐秘的担忧踟蹰，话语先于思考替她做决定：“你也在等车来吗？”

赵美延点头，指向指示牌，米妮失落地发现她们并不同路，想法无意间从口中飘出，赵美延显然听见了，她站得更近些，点头赞同：“好可惜啊。”

周围一点点暗下去，车流闪起白光，携着寒气呼啸而过，滚动的光源不时映出下落的白点。赵美延和她等的巴士都还未来，雨却先落下。她们走到有遮挡的地方，已有部分路人在那儿躲雨，两人便挤在一处，正式打破初次见面应有的社交距离。她们一言不发，似乎沉浸于欣赏雨景，一场细雨，甚至听不见雨滴打在地面的声音，只当眼中所见仿佛被蒙上薄雾，空气中弥漫泥土与青草的气息，才知它来了。

“是雪就好了。”米妮小声说道。

赵美延认同：“我也更喜欢雪天。”

“何时才会下雪呢？”米妮问，她不盼望回复，更多像是自言自语。“我的家乡很少有这样的低温，也没有雪。”

“很快就会来，但也看运气。有时我生日那天落了雪，心情便很好。”

“生日？”

“一月末。”

米妮啊了一声，心想，那就是姐姐了。

她们打开话匣，谈论最生疏最干瘪的话题：你喜欢什么？平时听什么歌？偏好吃哪种面包？喝茶还是咖啡？聊天演变为一场刨根问底的拉力赛，寻出半点相似之处便是共同的胜利。米妮乐在其中，借此勾勒出赵美延其人的大致轮廓，不曾思考对方依仗相同手段了解自己的可能性。

她远远望见巴士驶来，便换了姿势，重新拎着购物袋。米妮倏地觉得不舍，她与赵美延就此分别，成为彼此人生线上无关紧要的一点，重逢也变成奢侈。这种不舍推着她拿出口袋里的物品——一张艺术展的门票，她本计划明天参观。

“给姐姐，”她转向赵美延，依旧用着敬语，“我接到临时调班的通知，去不了了。”

她的头顺从地微微垂下，不愿使之变得像是胁迫，继续说话时一声微不可闻的叹息从喉间挤出：“不必一定去，可以给其他人，我只不想它在我这里变成废纸。”

赵美延此刻的表情模糊不清，帽檐隔断视线，只露出抿住的嘴唇。米妮耐心等待，她站立时偏爱打开肩膀挺直腰背，阴影笼罩于赵美延身上，使她显得更小。

最终赵美延什么也没说，默认了她的赠礼。米妮猜想她大约不擅长拒绝别人。她小心地把门票压在赵美延的手心，以免被风吹走。对方握住，收拢时擦过米妮的指腹。她把票收起来。

“我也许会去的。”

她们交换完联系方式后巴士缓缓入站，米妮迈出几步，回身道别：“那再见啦。”

再见。赵美延挥手，声音几乎湮没在冬日的风里。

2.  
窗外灰蒙蒙一片，米妮没听见雨声与鸟鸣，便想应该是凌晨。她深吸口气，打算闭上眼睛重新入眠，却在翻身时僵住了。

这个动作没能完成，有东西压在她的锁骨上平稳地起伏，湿热的气息打在皮肤上，引起一阵颤栗。第一秒的震惊与疑惑很快如潮水般退去，她不会带陌生人回家，能与她分享一张单人床铺的只会是她的朋友，而此时她不愿思考是谁。困倦拖着米妮的眼皮，床很舒服，被窝很温暖，人体的温度令她安心，于料峭冬日，没有比这更令人倍感慰藉的事，醒来后即使手臂麻木酸胀也是合理的代价。她调整了下姿势，轻轻握住对方的手，动作熟稔，仿佛早已做过成千上万遍。

MP3不知何时打开，扬声器里传出sweater weather，乐声淌满房间。身边人发出含糊不清的咕哝，米妮偏过头想去听内容，嘴唇触及对方的头发。是歌的音量太大，吵到你了吗？我去关掉，先放过我的手臂吧——

歌声越来越响，响到她足以从梦中醒来。

米妮睁开眼睛。

她猛地起身，未拉紧的窗帘挡住大部分光线，她在昏暗中怔愣，过了一会儿才抬头看向壁钟。七点，生物钟忠实履行其责任，和往日并无不同。她下意识动动手臂，没有异样；摸向床铺，显然只有她一人。米妮叹气，用掌根揉揉眼睛，音乐飘入耳畔，看样子昨晚她迷迷糊糊睡着，歌曲外放一夜。她伸手关掉，房间重归寂静。

米妮鼓起脸，口腔和喉咙制造无意义的声响，连带吹了几声口哨，随后下床准备整理洗漱。她通过做这些小动作让自己完全清醒，当现实攀上米妮的脊柱，方才的梦境与残留的舒适很快被她抛之脑后。

吃早餐时她瞥向手机，界面停留几条消息，赵美延发来的。米妮暂时搁置，早餐处于优先级。她们断断续续地联系了一阵，频度极低，聊胜于无。有时米妮盯住与赵美延的聊天界面，试图扔出一个话题，那张她赠与她的展券，那场她失之交臂的展览。你看了吗？还是没看？米妮不在意是或否，然而她担忧这样的开场白是无形的谴责，于是多愁善感地退出软件，又一次坐到电子琴前弹奏悲情歌曲。

她咽下最后一口面包，擦了擦手，翻看信息。赵美延只发来一张图片。米妮愣怔片刻便冲去拉开窗帘，被大片大片的白晃了眼睛。

下雪了。

米妮失语。她立于窗前，亲眼目睹黑白世界。大部分是白色，它们占领屋檐，占领车顶，占领地面。她极少见到这般雪白，即使倾倒无数色彩于其上也无法带来第三种颜色。黑是由树木组成的，雪的映照下棕色的树干比往日更深。米妮怔愣半晌才想起与赵美延通讯。她手指僵硬地打字，快要握不住手机。这里也下雪了。

赵美延在下一秒回复，米妮没细看消息，一种力量撕扯她，她忽然非常、非常想同赵美延说话，哪怕一句也好。通话键被按下，米妮压抑情绪，她似有千言万语要说，想好的话却在声音传来的一刻烟消云散。

“米妮？”

她哑然，张了张口，只憋出重复的一句：“下雪了。”

“嗯，我看到的景色很漂亮。”赵美延说，她顿了顿，问道：“怎么打电话过来了？”

米妮无视一瞬的犹豫，她长长吐气，诚实坦白：“我想听你的声音。”

她们沉默了一阵。米妮试图捕捉电话那头的杂音，风声猛烈，如同海浪拍击礁石，她从隐约的脚步声猜出赵美延在走路，她一言不发，耐心等待对方回应。

风声停止时赵美延说：“米妮，我去过艺术展了。”

米妮没料到她谈及此事，她结结巴巴说道：“啊，是吗？怎么样？”

“所以接下来我想问，”赵美延的声音几乎烫着米妮的耳朵，她忙不迭地打开外放，“米妮这几天有别的安排吗？或许我们可以见个面，看看雪，聊聊展览之类的。”

她凑近话筒：“我今天就有空。”

“雪不会一天就消失的。”

“不，是我的问题，”米妮舔舔嘴唇，“我现在就想见到你。”

3.  
“我也该戴帽子来的。”米妮拂去赵美延帽上的雪，说道。

她太着急出门，到了等待的时间常识才姗姗来迟：她本该做更多准备，防止自己隔天被重感冒击倒。和赵美延见面的高涨情绪完全覆盖这些，米妮同许久未见的同龄朋友拥抱，即使雪也不能让她冷静下来了。

赵美延仍搂着她，头微微后仰，空出一段说话的距离：“这次我带伞了，要用吗？”

米妮摇头。她松开围着赵美延的手，拉着她朝雪积得更厚的地方走去。

她不常来公园，但积雪足以为她指路。目及之处没有旁人，树陪伴她们。雪填满枝杈的缝隙，米妮想象树的年轮，时而掸落叶片上积满的雪。她们留下一串又一串蜿蜒脚印，谈论的话题仍不比刚见面时多，亲切感却已牵引米妮同赵美延贴近。她为雪地中的同龄伙伴照相，再往那边去些，保持这个姿势别动，我要拍了，一、二、三。她透过镜头凝视第二次见面的朋友，胃部打结的感觉比往日更甚，这却奇异地令她满足，于是她不再思虑。

趁赵美延查看照片的空隙，米妮蹲下同雪接触。她像小兽一样对初雪好奇，甚至有伸出舌尖舔舔尝尝味道的冲动——她忍住了。温度从与雪交触的地方飞快溜走，雪融成水，打湿她的手掌，米妮无奈地想，下次该买副手套。

她首先闻见香味，接着脖子被柔软织物围住，寒风被隔绝在外，赵美延的手搭在她肩膀上，米妮哼了一声表示困惑，围巾的持有者解释：你看上去很冷。此时米妮才感到强风呼啸。她缩起肩膀，感谢赵美延的好意，随即拢拢围巾，驱散被香味笼罩带来的热意，俯身团出比拳头稍小些的雪球。她眼睛发亮地望向同龄人，对方扭头回避她的视线。

她的心思全在同赵美延玩雪上。“不来场雪球大战吗？”

“冷，”赵美延皱皱鼻子，“而且会感冒的。”

米妮撇撇嘴，又蹲下了。

雪比她想得更松软，轻轻一捏便从手中散开。她拈起一点，瞧着它们在手上变小化开。赵美延开口时米妮正试图堆雪人，她的手指几乎冻僵，每把雪拢在一起便不住地朝手哈气，因而错过赵美延的话。

“你说什么？”米妮心不在焉地问。她想把赵美延拉来一起研究雪，雪的松散没有打击她的信心，相反，她野心勃勃，计划堆出半身雪人，就像砖瓦缝隙间需要用水泥砌成墙壁，雪也能由融化的水来当粘合剂。这可能需要些时间，但有谁会拒绝堆雪人呢！

然而她的大业被迫中止，赵美延耐心重复之前的话语，米妮因听到的内容猛地站起。

“你是说，”未成型的雪散落下来，米妮瞪视挂着无辜表情的同龄人，“你的画在那里展出？”

“是，我去看了，”赵美延像是想到什么，不禁笑起来，“用米妮给我的票。”

米妮深吸口气，迟来的头痛袭击她，这次不是因为寒冷。

“但你本可以大摇大摆直接走进去！谁会阻拦画家去有她作品的展览？”

不等赵美延回答，她的声音弱下去：“你早该说你是参展人之一……”

“那时我们刚认识，我该如何回答你？”赵美延压低帽檐，“而且我怕你尴尬。”

“尴尬也没关系，你该告诉我的，”米妮说，一种大的后悔擭住她，“如果你说的话，即使我翘班被辞退也会去的。”

“第一次见面米妮就这么喜欢我了吗？”

“你不是吗？你没有吗？”

赵美延不说话了。她抿起嘴唇，发出几声含糊不清的咕哝。米妮在拌嘴中首战告捷，她还未来得及享受胜利喜悦，倏忽间觉这声音似曾相识，她抓住飘走的思绪，翻来覆去地查看，而后她便想起来。

那场梦。

“怎么了？”

米妮庆幸雪和冷把脸冻成另一种红，她有些困窘，但不至于将梦当成某种启示：“我想我大概梦见你了。”

“嗯哼，”赵美延似乎很感兴趣，“什么内容？”

她努力回忆，却只记得片段：“我梦见你来我屋子里过夜——啊，别转移话题，展览的事还没结束。”

赵美延避重就轻：“哪天我到你家做客吧？”她说话时呼出的白气慢慢上浮。赵美延摘下鸭舌帽，将米妮拉得更近，几乎抵住她的额头，一动不动地盯住她。

米妮绷紧咬肌，她下意识想答应，又出于好胜心而欲拒绝。两种情绪激烈地冲突，等回过神她已鬼使神差地说了句好。

赵美延还打算开口，米妮先她一步行动。她不由分说地脱下赵美延的手套，接着用冻得近失去知觉的手握住她的，连同手套一并塞进对方的大衣口袋里。米妮满意地听见赵美延受冷的惊呼。她露出得逞的微笑。

“你欠我的，”她随手拿过同龄人的鸭舌帽戴上，快活地说，“请我喝热巧克力。”

4.  
她们认识满一年，米妮不再听The Neighbourhood的一整张专辑，只仍会听sweater weather。她十九岁，即将步入二十，感性的程度一如从前。她们不时见面，落雪的日子里外出得更频繁，做一切与雪有关的游戏：于雪地里踩出图案，抖动对方头顶上方含着雪的树叶，在每辆覆有积雪的车窗上涂鸦、玩井字棋——次次都是平局。平日里她们不曾做的游戏因雪变得富有趣味，而她们为此真心地感到快乐。

这天一切都很好。雪早早地停了，米妮得偿所愿地见到赵美延的画：是一场为期两星期的展览，这次她不会再错过。下午一同回到米妮屋子里——她们对彼此的家都已熟悉——看了几场悲情电影，同听几张专辑。夜晚她们同睡，面对面躺着，小声讨论剧情。赵美延触碰她的脖颈，而她坦然地接受触摸。这像是无心之举，要好朋友之间的肢体接触，而赵美延从不吝啬这些。从某一刻起房间寂静无声，夜的影子洒落在她们身上。窗帘拉起，城市的光已闯不进来了。赵美延的手停在她的锁骨上方，接着移到她的下颌，最后是脸。赵美延的手比米妮想得要冷，然而随着抚摸，她的热量转递给她，于是她们的温度不分彼此。米妮在整个过程中一动不动，接受朋友的触摸，一切都像隐喻，一切向未知急驶而去。

我之前不该打开扬声器的，她漫无边际地想。

我喜欢你，我爱你，这是用短信、电话、甚至语言都无法做到的事。她的舌头卷不出任何音节，手臂也僵硬得无法抬起。与此同时米妮却前所未有地平静，她仰躺，头微微偏向赵美延，一种安然的困倦缓缓包裹她。

最终赵美延什么也没说。她的手指从米妮的眼睛下方移开，停滞了一会儿，似乎想等待米妮的回应。而回应不会来，于是赵美延伸出右手，准确无误地抓住米妮藏于被子下的手臂，轻轻地晃了晃：“晚安啦。”

房间暗下来，赵美延侧身背对着她入眠，她不再看得见赵美延的脸。米妮沉默着，等待胃里的结慢慢解开，此间她听着赵美延的呼吸声逐渐平稳放缓。窗帘紧紧锁住屋外的夜空，她想象整座城市随灯明灯灭而吐息，风袭过街道，卷走树桠间干枯的叶片，再过几个星期，她将度过在韩国的第二个冬季。


End file.
